


Mi salto de fe contigo

by Phanyzu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adrenaline, F/M, Humor, Kidnapping, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanyzu/pseuds/Phanyzu
Summary: [One-shot]: "Participando en el Reto: One-shots llenos de clichés de la página de Facebook "Inuyasha Fanfics" Cliché N°32: Enamorada de mi secuestradorSinapsis:Soy Kagome Higurashi y estoy a punto de cometer la locura más grande de mi vida... No soy una chica a la que le guste la adrenalina, mi mundo está alejado de las emociones fuertes, pero... aquí estoy con mi alma casi escapando por mis labios a punto de dar un salto de fe por el hombre que llegó a mi vida como un tornado sin control, el mismo del cual me enamoré como una loca; ¿por qué una loca?... Pues porque este atractivo, seguro, rebelde e imponente chico de ojos celestes, es nada más y nada menos que mi secuestrador.¿Arriesgaré mi soltería, mi corazón que ya fue herido una vez y mi vida por ti, Koga Okami? /[UA]/
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga





	Mi salto de fe contigo

Que, ¿qué es lo que hago con un arnés de paracaídas en mi cuerpo, a punto de saltar de un avión?...

Dirán que estoy loca... desquiciada, tal vez... Yo también lo creo. Pero como una idiota confío en el hombre que acaba de llevarme frente a la compuerta del avión.

Tengo mil preguntas y el corazón me late a mil, pero no hay tiempo... debemos saltar pronto; o todo se irá al carajo.

Luego de las instrucciones me pregunta si entendí y asiento con la cabeza; estoy más asustada que claustrofóbico en un elevador y casi no puedo hablar por el pánico.

Antes de posicionarse detrás de mí y conectar nuestros arneses para saltar juntos y al mismo tiempo. Él toma mi mano, clava su mirada en mí, con sus celestes y almendrados ojos que me intentan transmitir su seguridad innata, esa que tanto llamó mi atención, pues es algo de lo que yo carezco.

Me gira de espaldas hacia él y une nuestros cuerpos con los ganchos del arnés, enseguida abre la compuerta del avión. El viento se hace notar e instantáneamente mi cabello se aloca dando latigazos en mi cara. El ruido de la turbina es ensordecedor, así que él grita y vuelve a darme las instrucciones que ya me dio anteriormente con el fin de realizar un salto y aterrizaje perfecto; no puede haber un solo error.

¡Dios!, creo que voy a morir...

Con su cabello castaño oscuro, tomado en una alta coleta también alocada por el viento, el paracaídas en su espalda y su voz cargada de decisión; me grita:

—¡Escucha bien, Kagome!... ¡Vamos a hacer esto juntos!, ¡estarás bien!, ¡sólo debes confiar en mí!... ¡¿Oíste, bien?!

Y yo como una boba, sólo puedo volver a asentir sin hablar. Casi puedo sentir que mis ojos tiemblan, ahora deben verse como dos huevos fritos, es decir... ¡Jamás en mi condenada vida había hecho semejante locura! y más aún junto a... mi secuestrador. Sí, exactamente; Koga Okami es mi secuestrador.

Todo comenzó ese día viernes cuando me quedé dormida y se me hizo tarde para ir al trabajo. Miré por la ventana de mi modesto departamento de soltera y observé que había un sol radiante. Rápidamente me duché para iniciar mi día.

Entre mis ropas escogí un jeans negro, una blusa color turquesa de mangas cortas que se abotonaba adelante, mis tacos bajitos para estar algo más cómoda y un blazer negro para la tarde fresca. Tomé mi café matutino con un par de tostadas y guardé en mi cartera de mano la novela que terminé de leer durante la noche; culpable de mi desvelo. Aquel día debía llevar el libro a la biblioteca como cada quincena, para devolver el ejemplar y pedir otro en préstamo.

Dejando atrás el edificio, caminé las mismas tres cuadras de siempre para tomar el metro subterráneo rumbo a mi trabajo. La agencia de viajes. Se ubicaba en el primer piso de una galería enorme y tenía ventanales de vidrio por toda la parte frontal. Desde el pasillo de la galería podía ver que Sango ya estaba en su puesto de trabajo. Y de brazos cruzados, zapateando con la punta de su pie el suelo, estaba mi jefa; Kikyo, de punto fijo en la entrada de la agencia, esperándome furiosa porque su pasajero "VIP" que compró todo en premium tenía problemas en el aeropuerto, y yo... llegaba más que atrasada, ¡cielos!... manera de empezar la jornada laboral. Dije buenos días y mi jefa contestó "Buenas tardes" con sarcasmo. Me senté en mi escritorio y me puse a trabajar.

Como pude hice malabares para que el exigente y súper importante pasajero de Kikyo pudiese abordar el vuelo. Sólo porque el tipo era VIP y porque tengo buenos contactos en el aeropuerto, retrasaron seis minutos la partida del avión; el bendito pasajero al fin abordó.

—Sabía que conseguirías subir a ese desgraciado —dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa torcida, sentándose frente a mi escritorio.

—Ese no era mi pasajero, no veo por qué me necesitabas con tanta urgencia —respondí alzando una ceja, insinuando que ella también podía resolverlo.

—Lo sé, pero el tipo descolocó a Sango, vieras cómo el infeliz le gritó por teléfono, la pobre se cortó sin saber qué hacer. Y tú sabes que yo no tengo tus contactos; a mí me detestan, no hubiesen movido un dedo por mí —Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y tamborileando los dedos en la madera del mesón, añadió—: Fue un gran lío, y si hay alguien en quien confío para sacar los cachos de esta oficina... esa eres tú, Kag —me señaló. Entorné los ojos y sonreí negando con ironía. La jefa era ella, pero yo siempre le resolvía los problemas, o "cachos" como a ella le gustaba llamarlos. —Y tú con tu celular apagado, mujer... ¡¿qué te pasa?!

—Estaba en silencio... —corregí al revisar mi teléfono.

La puerta de la agencia se abre y un elegante muchacho de coleta alta ingresa. Inmediatamente el joven se sienta en el sillón disponible, a la espera de que una de nosotras lo atienda. De soslayo vi que Sango estaba ocupada en el archivador, y volví la atención a mi jefa.

—Como sea —dijo Kikyo poniéndose de pie y apoyándose con las manos en el respaldo del asiento—. ¡No puedes estar incomunicada!, sabes que tu celular debe estar las 24 hrs disponible —continuó con el sermón mi jefa.

—Lo sé Kikyo —dije mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz. Ya empezando a fastidiarme, y algo apenada por el joven que observaba la escena mientras esperaba su atención—. Debió ser por error que lo puse en silencio, lo lamento —repliqué diciendo la verdad.

—Está bien, olvidemos el asunto. Necesito que emitas estos pasajes; son mis pasajeros enamorados.

—No me digas —hablé con sarcasmo.

—Sólo hazlo. Sango no puede porque emitirá los pasajes de un grupo que va a Torres del Paine, eso le tomará casi todo el día. Pero... —se volteó disimuladamente y miró al pasajero, luego regresó la mirada a mí y habló en voz baja—: Después de que lo atiendas a él, te preocupas de lo mío —se giró a la derecha para regresar a su oficina privada, donde los pasajeros no ingresaban, pero antes que atravesara la puerta le dije:

—Creo que se te olvida la palabra mágica, Kikyo.

Y sin voltearse respondió fastidiada:

—¡Por favor! —alcé ambas cejas y apreté mis labios, luego suspiré y dirigí la mirada hacia el chico que esperaba con una pierna cruzada, muy al estilo varonil, y que nos observó tan atentamente a Kikyo y a mí desde que entró.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —pregunté al joven, quien enseguida se puso de pie.

—Buen día —se acercó a mi escritorio y aclaró su garganta—. Necesito rentar un avión privado, ¿tendrán ese servicio disponible?

—Sí, —respondí llevando inmediatamente mi vista a la pantalla del ordenador—. Aunque va a depender de las fechas en que lo requiera. Pero por favor, tome asiento mientras reviso en el sistema —ofrecí.

—Muchas gracias, Kagome. —aquello me hizo mirarlo. Lo común era "señorita", pero asumí que puso atención al distintivo que colgaba de mi cuello con mi nombre y mi fotografía. Sonreí cordialmente.

—Entonces, ¿en qué fecha necesita rentar el avión?, y ¿por cuántos días?

—Lo necesito para pasado mañana y lo rentaré por 3 días. Esto será un trámite rápido —agregó lo último con cierta picardía.

—Ok... para el domingo no habría problema, está liberado —le informé con otra sonrisa cordial.

—Perfecto... Por cierto, Kagome. Háblame de "tú", creo que podríamos tener la misma edad, ¿no te parece? —sonrió enseñando una perfecta dentadura y yo acepté. No sé por qué, pero el hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre, me ponía algo nerviosa. Qué tontería...

Envié la solicitud del avión particular, al sistema de reservas de la línea aérea ejecutiva y comencé a llenar algunos campos esenciales que se requerían para reservar.

—¿Problemas con tu jefa? —lanzó de pronto haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que señalaba la oficina de Kikyo.

Me sorprendí e involuntariamente se me formó una sonrisa torcida tras esa pregunta. Lo miré y respondí:

—Todo bien... es nuestra dinámica habitual —dije y él me sonrió.

No pude evitar fijarme en sus facciones, el tipo era bastante atractivo: tenía unos ojos celestes como dos piedras preciosas que resaltaban su rostro, la camisa azul se ajustaba a su bien entrenado cuerpo y llevaba las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, dejando ver un bonito bronceado en su piel. El pantalón de tela en tono gris y los zapatos semi deportivos que alcancé a ver cuando estaba sentado esperando, formaban en él una perfecta combinación; el hombre tenía buen gusto y eso se notaba. No sé si pude disimular mi rostro de impresión porque después de unos segundos el tipo torció una sonrisa cómplice, como sabiendo que lo escaneé completo.

—Ya veo... tienen un parecido físico las dos, ¿es tu familiar? —alcé una ceja y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en mi rostro— Auch... creo que no te gustó que preguntara eso —dijo sonriendo y yo no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente también.

—Así dicen, pero no somos nada, solo es mi jefa —contesté mientras tecleaba los datos de la reserva. Estaba acostumbrada a esa comparación que siempre nos hacían, pero él era el primero que me hacía sonreír por eso, ¡qué ridícula soy!

—Pero tu mirada... es mucho más cálida, Kagome —dijo, y a pesar de que yo no lo vi a los ojos, porque mi vista había vuelto a la pantalla, sentí su intensa mirada sobre mí, ¿me estaba adulando? No pude más que esbozar otra sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tal vez... —respondí alzando mis hombros y luego me apresuré a pasar al punto que correspondía hablar. Aclaré mi garganta y dije—: Necesito el nombre de quien reserva el avión.

—Naraku Kimura

—¿Así te llamas?, pregunté sonando más interesada de lo que quisiera.

—No —estiró su brazo hacia mí ofreciéndome un saludo; eso era poco común. Imaginé que viajaba mucho y tenía costumbres occidentales— Soy Koga Okami; es un gusto conocerte, Kagome.

Estiré mi brazo y estrechamos un saludo con la mano. No me presenté, pues el chico ya me había nombrado un par de veces, así que, asumí que tenía claro mi nombre.

Él me vio fijamente e identifiqué una sonrisa seductora en su expresión al mismo tiempo que demoró algo de tiempo en soltar mi mano; estúpidamente me estremecí y juraría que mis mejillas ardieron en ese momento, ¡Dios!, ¿qué rayos pasaba conmigo?. Pestañeé rápido y respondí cordialmente que también era un gusto para mí. Luego le cobré el valor de la reserva y le pedí un correo electrónico para enviar los comprobantes. El negocio se concretó y él se puso de pie volviendo a tomar mi mano para despedirse.

—Te veré pronto, Kagome —dijo con una marcada seguridad que me sorprendió. Yo no pude responder, ¿qué le iba a decir?... No negaré que las ganas por condescender a esas palabras no me faltaron, pero... ¡Era un pasajero! y yo, una ejecutiva profesional. Volví a ruborizarme. Y pese a que extrañamente sentí un leve incremento en mi ritmo cardíaco cuando esperó mi respuesta clavando sus celestes ojos en mí con su perfecta sonrisa; sólo me limité a desearle un buen día. Luego se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Sango llegó trastabillando a mi lado de la ansiedad que la consumía por saber mis comentarios respecto al galán que acababa de abandonar la oficina, que además dejó impregnado el ambiente con una exquisita fragancia de su perfume.

Intenté no darle mayor importancia y seguí trabajando. Era lógico que sólo fue un coqueteo de momento, lo más seguro es que jamás en la vida lo volvería a ver. Kikyo salió para recordarme lo de sus pasajeros enamorados y me dediqué a mi labor.

Ocupé mi hora de almuerzo para ir a la biblioteca que quedaba a dos calles de la oficina, busqué rápidamente los libros que pediría esta vez, pero cuando llegué al mesón de entrega y retiro de ejemplares, por la prisa que llevaba tropecé torpemente y los libros cayeron al suelo desparramados. Maldije por mi torpeza y me agaché para recogerlos, cuando de reojo vi que alguien más me ayudaba; alcé mi vista para dar las gracias y casi me caigo de nalgas al reconocer esos ojos almendrados y celestes, ¡no puede ser!... ¡El apuesto pasajero estaba ahí!, ¡era Koga!

Instantáneamente los nervios se apoderaron de mí y mis mejillas ardieron por tercera vez en ese día.

—Kagome... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una calma que yo quisiera tener.

—S-sí, gracias. —¡Dios, qué vergüenza!, pensé— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté arrepintiéndome en el acto, por la tonta pregunta, pues aquella biblioteca era pública y muy conocida en el centro de la ciudad. Koga sonrió y me enseñó el libro que tenía en su mano izquierda. La portada decía: "Descenso seguro en Rafting".

—Ya veo, disculpa por preguntar eso —dije apenada, frotando mi frente con los dedos—. Es sólo que no pensé...

—Que... ¿no nos volveríamos a encontrar? —cuestionó, completando mi frase.

—Sí —respondí sorprendida.

—El mundo es un pañuelo, Kagome.

¿Era normal que mi nombre sonara tan bonito con su rasposa y sexy voz?

—Sí, tienes razón en eso —sonreí y acomodé un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. ¡Dios!, ¡yo le estaba coqueteando! Ese hombre no podía ser más atractivo, y yo ya no quería moverme de ahí. Pero debía regresar a la oficina para alcanzar a comer mi Sandwich. Porque ya no me daba tiempo de almorzar algo mejor.

—¿Almorzamos juntos? —soltó y yo me sorprendí otra vez— Te parece si te invito y así...

—No —lo interrumpí— digo... es que no alcanzo. La verdad estoy algo apurada, debo regresar a la oficina. Lo siento.

—Entonces, ¿cenamos? —insistió, y yo casi tiemblo.

Hace más de un año que no salía a cenar con un chico. Desde que Inuyasha se metió con mi jefa hace diez meses y me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Al siguiente mes quiso volver conmigo, pero yo lo mandé al carajo. Desde aquel entonces quise seguir mi vida soltera y así me sentía bien. En especial porque el hecho de que al poco tiempo después de que todo se acabara, Inuyasha se fue de viaje a China y no lo vi más. Esa distancia entre él y yo, ayudó a sanar más rápido mi corazón.

—Bueno, yo... —dudé— de pronto me pareció todo muy repentino y el miedo de conocer nuevamente a alguien más; y que pudiera lastimarme me asustó. Decidí negarme pero Koga se adelantó.

—Tomaré esa pausa como un sí —Miró su reloj de pulsera y dijo—: Pasaré por ti a las 17:00 horas. Es cuando sales de tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

—S-sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté extrañada.

—Bueno... Supongo que las agencias de viaje manejan horarios de oficina también —Era lógico, así que asentí.

—Bien, nos vemos después, tomó mi mano, que al parecer ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, pero esta vez la besó. ¡Dios!, ¿de qué época era este chico?, eso ya no se veía. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que ese tacto tan suave con sus labios, me fascinó.

Me acerqué al mesón, hice lo que tenía que hacer con los libros bajo la atenta mirada de Koga a mis espaldas, y cuando terminé me giré para verlo y despedirme. Se veía tan guapo, y yo lo miré hacia arriba, pues él era bastante más alto que yo. De pronto, recordé lo de Inuyasha y Kikyo. Entonces quise hacer un cambio en la cita.

—Koga... ¿Podemos juntarnos, en la plaza que está frente a la estación del metro?

—¿No quieres que tu jefa te vea saliendo con un pasajero? —asentí impresionada por su acierto. Él sonrió y me dio el favor.

—Gracias... Nos vemos entonces —sonreí, él me guiñó un ojo y esbozó su flamante sonrisa, enseguida salí de ahí.

El resto de la jornada laboral, fue un desastre... En resumen, como diría Kikyo: "Cacho tras cacho..." en los aeropuertos y hoteles.

Finalmente mi horario laboral se cumplió y mi estómago se apretó al recordar la cita que tenía con Koga. Salí de mi trabajo rumbo a la plaza. Si Koga me dejaba plantada, al menos estaba a un paso del metro para regresar a mi departamento.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y una moto BMW se detuvo frente a mí. El hombre portaba un atuendo deportivo. Me asusté y di un respingo. Pero inmediatamente la persona se quitó el casco y reconocí aquella seductora sonrisa y esos ojos que no pasaban desapercibidos.

—Hola, Kagome. —pestañeé asombrada, definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba... ¡No una moto!, con lo mucho que les temo.

—Ho-hola... —fue lo único que me salió... —en seguida me ofreció un casco y yo di un paso atrás.

—No... Koga, yo... Lo siento, pero no me gustan estas cosas...

—Te dan miedo, querrás decir... —sonrió y yo me sonrojé— Kagome, sólo iremos unas cuadras más allá, te prometo que no te pasará nada.

—Los ojos me temblaron, realmente le temía a todo lo que fuera adrenalina... Nada que fuera brusco o extremo me gustaba. No me iba a subir a esa cosa. Me volví a disculpar diciendo que fue un error aceptar su invitación y me dirigí hacia la estación de tren.

—Kagome... —me llamó, pero lo ignoré y continué caminando desconcertada por la situación, ¿por qué siempre tenía que tener tan mala suerte? Una mano me sujetó del brazo y me obligó a voltear.

—Kagome, por favor no te vayas.

—Koga, no quiero subirme a esa cosa...

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo, —torció una sonrisa jodidamente seductora, casi babié... Pero me mantuve firme.

—No —repliqué y esta vez él río.

—De qué te ríes, no es gracioso.

—De que ni siquiera hemos cenado y ya estamos discutiendo, creo que somos tal para cual —dijo divertido. Duré cinco segundos con mi semblante serio, luego lo pensé y no pude contener la risa.

—Vamos Kagome, yo te cuidaré... Seré prudente, lo prometo... —Se hizo un silencio en que ni siquiera yo podía creer que estaba pensando considerar la loca idea de subirme a esa moto.

No sé qué rayos tenía en la cabeza pero finalmente, claudiqué.

Mientras me ponía el casco, me decía internamente que era una loca desquiciada por aceptar eso. Pero ya estaba ahí.

Me agarré bien fuerte cuando lo envolví con mis brazos por su cintura, el miedo derribó mi pudor de abrazarlo con tanta familiaridad. Solo me faltaba clavar mis uñas en él, aunque sí me aferré como gato a su ropa.

—Tranquila —repitió mirándome hacia atrás por enésima vez y acarició mi mano que se aferraba de su camisa, en la parte de su abdomen.

Koga se colocó el casco, encendió el motor y partió. Mi corazón se aceleró en turbo y sólo cerré los ojos mientras él avanzaba por el tráfico con increíble habilidad.

..

Fuimos a un restaurante Italiano y pedimos a mi gusto. Koga resultó ser un chico interesante, me contó que desde niño practicaba deportes extremos; eso explicaba el libro de rafting que me mostró en la biblioteca.

También me enteré que trabaja para el tal Naraku; como su negociante principal. Al parecer, Naraku se especializa en perlas y Koga se encarga de cerrar los negocios con las franquicias de joyería. Aunque dijo que a veces parecía también su secretario. Ahí nos envolvimos en conversaciones de "jefes especiales" y la verdad que fue bastante divertido. Me reí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y eso me encantó, cenar con él fue muy agradable... me hizo olvidar todos los malos ratos de ese día en el trabajo. Bueno, en realidad... Koga me estaba empezando a interesar.

No hablamos mucho de mí, pues la verdad no era tan interesante lo que podía contar de mi vida. Así que, en relación a eso, me libré de las típicas preguntas y eso me hizo sentir más cómoda. Cuando pasamos al postre, el teléfono de Koga comenzó a sonar.

—Si me permites, debo contestar —dijo señalando su celular. A lo que yo acepté sin problema. Se paró de la mesa y se alejó para hablar con tranquilidad.

Bebí un poco de mi vino y él regresó un minuto después, la llamada fue fugaz. Pero él tenía cara de preocupación.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté. Él me sonrió y confirmó positivamente.

Koga pagó la cena y salimos del restaurante. La hora se nos pasó volando y ya casi no había gente en las calles, tuvimos otra discusión con risas, luego que él insistiera en llevarme a casa en su moto y yo insistiera en tomar un taxi, luego de negarme muchas veces finalmente me convenció. Debo reconocer que sí es un hombre seguro y persuasivo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi edificio le entregué su casco, lo dejó en la moto junto con el otro que usó él y caminamos hasta la entrada del edificio. Creí que tomaría nuevamente mi mano para despedirse, pero para mi impresión, me tomó de la cintura atrayendome hacia él y plantó sus labios en los míos.

¡Dios mío!, mi corazón casi explota. Su beso fue tan delicioso y cálido a la vez que no fui capaz de negarme y por el contrario, correspondí a él. Acarició mi cabello y cuando se apartó, acarició mi rostro, pero su mirada era extraña; pensativa más bien.

—¿Sucede algo? —quise saber —y enseguida su semblante cambió.

—Kagome... —inhaló profundo mirando hacia el cielo y exhaló. eso me pareció aún más raro. Me tomó una mano y me la besó— Te mentí —soltó clavando sus celestes ojos en los míos.

—¿Q-qué? —mi sonrisa se apagó instantáneamente, ¿cómo que me mintió? —n-no te entiendo. A qué te refieres, Koga —cuestioné confundida.

—Necesito que me des las llaves de tu departamento —me habló suave, y yo comencé a alterarme.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste, Kagome... Hazlo. —Estiró su mano con la palma hacia arriba esperando lo que incrédulamente escuché que pidió.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta?, no me parece gracioso, Koga. —fruncí el ceño entre molesta y descolocada, pero él continuaba serio.

—Kagome, no estoy jugando —insistió, su voz endureció y supe que Koga no bromeaba.

El miedo se apoderó de mí y solo pude dar dos pasos atrás con la idea de salir corriendo, pero rápidamente él me envolvió en un abrazo, me apretó contra su cuerpo paralizando mis extremidades y sin dejarme opción a patalear me advirtió:

—Si gritas o haces algo estúpido, estarás en problemas.

Mi cuerpo tembló, y mis lágrimas asomaron como cascadas silenciosas. Mi corazón bombeaba, pero esta vez por miedo. ¿Quién era este hombre en realidad? Sentí la ira surgir en mí.

Con una habilidad increíble, Koga metió una de sus manos en mi cartera y buscó las llaves de mi departamento; en cuestión de segundos el muy bastardo las tenía en su poder.

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!, ¡me engañaste todo este tiempo! —dije con toda mi rabia aunque intentando contener el volumen de mi voz por la advertencia que él me hizo.

Mi orgullo estaba herido y me sentía más que enfurecida conmigo misma por caer ante él como una tonta y dejarme embaucar. Me giró bruscamente y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos, como fingiendo ser un chico que abraza a su novia y la besa en el cuello, sólo que esto último no lo hizo. Intenté forcejear, pero sus fuertes brazos me apretaron aún más.

—No me lo pongas difícil, Kagome —dijo en mi oído con firmeza en su voz, no quiero lastimarte, pero debes obedecer o te irá mal. —Mi respiración se aceleró y me sentí agitada— Subiremos a tu departamento y ahí te explicaré la situación. Finge ser mi novia y no llames la atención —me besó la mejilla y aparté mi cara rechazandolo, y él agregó—: Kagome no te haré daño, pero no me hagas perder la paciencia, ¿quedó claro? —no respondí y él giró mi rostro hacia el lado para obligarme a verlo— ¿Quedó claro? —repitió la pregunta y esta vez asentí rápidamente, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y mis ojos ya empapados con lágrimas me dificultaban la visión.

—Bien, vamos a entrar abrazados. Ya sabes... No hagas nada estúpido, Kagome. —Me volvió a advertir.

Un objeto pequeño pero duro, presionó en mi cintura, ¡Dios!, ¡el desgraciado tenía un arma!, aquello me alteró más y él me regañó:

—¡Demonios, Kagome! Tranquilízate o llamarás la atención. No querrás que gente inocente salga herida por tu imprudencia, ¿verdad?

—Maldito, infeliz si lastimas a alguien, juro que...

—Sshh... Silencio, Kagome... No estás cooperando como se debe.

El conserje no estaba en su puesto, eso era un obstáculo menos para Koga, subimos al ascensor y marqué el tercer piso; tenía tanto miedo... quería gritar, pegarle, escaparme, ¡pero estaba aterrada!

Llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento.

—¿Cuál es la llave?, —preguntó, aún abrazándome y apuntando a mi cintura con el arma. No respondí.

—Que cuál es la llave, ¡maldita sea! —Me sacudió una vez para hacerme hablar. Pero seguí en silencio; no lo quería en mi casa, ¿qué demonios me iba a hacer, ese infeliz?

—Kagome, no te arriesgues a que un vecino salga y tenga que acabar con él por tu culpa —amenazó.

—Es la verde —respondí secamente y volví a llorar pensando lo peor que me podía hacer.

—No te muevas, el arma es frágil y por un mal movimiento un tiro se me podría escapar.

No me moví.

Abrió la puerta y me dijo que avanzara lento. Cerró la puerta con el pié para no soltarme de la cintura, seguía apuntándome y me repetía que no me moviera. Yo, totalmente en pánico le hacía caso. Koga era peligroso; de eso ya no me cabía duda. Pero necesitaba explicaciones y me atreví a preguntar entre sollozos:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Sshh... Ya lo sabrás. —Esa respuesta me asustó aún más y mis lágrimas se vinieron como cascadas por mis mejillas. Pero reprimí el sonido del llanto que pasó por mi garganta con dolor.

Oí que abrió una cremallera y yo imaginé lo peor.

—¿Q-qué haces? —pregunté asustada.

—Shhh... Quieta.

—Por favor, no... Koga.

—¡Silencio, dije!, pon tus manos atrás —ordenó.

—No... no si no me dices qué quieres de mi. —en dos segundos guardó el arma y agarró mis brazos con brusquedad para él mismo poner mis manos juntas detrás de mí y atarlas. Me quejé del apretón. Pero ahí me di por enterada de que había abierto el cierre del pequeño bolso que traía puesto rodeando su cintura, respiré levemente aliviada, realmente pensé que era la cremallera de su pantalón y que abusaría de mí.

—Di-dijiste que no me lastimarías y eso me duele.

—Estás de loca si crees que te dejaré con las manos libres.

Me llevó hasta una silla blanca estilo "vintage" que había en mi living y me sentó ahí.

—Si te portas mal, te voy a amordazar y te ataré las piernas. Así que no chillies y quédate ahí —dijo con el ceño fruncido, clavando sus ojos en los míos que estoy segura reflejaban mi odio por él. Tardó un momento antes de apartar su mirada de mis ojos. Sacó su celular y marcó un número.

— _¡Koga!, ¡al fin te dignas a llamar!_ —gritó molesto el sujeto al otro lado de la línea, y yo podía oír con claridad, ya que Koga, no se alejó mucho de mí.

—Naraku, ya está hecho, ella está conmigo...

—¡ _Lo sé, maldito idiota!, lo que no entiendo, es ¿qué mierdas hacías en un restaurante con mi chica?, ¡eso no era parte del plan!, ¡debías llevarla a su departamento inmediatamente después de la biblioteca!_

¿La biblioteca?, él... ¿Tenía todo planeado?, que... ¿El restaurante no estaba en los planes?

Yo no entendía nada. Lo miré ojiplática, pero él no me dirigió la mirada, solo miraba al techo apretando el puente de su nariz, fastidiado seguramente con el tipo que le gritaba por teléfono. Al menos, la historia de los jefes, que hablamos en el restaurante, era real; Naraku era como Kikyo.

—¿Qué pasa, Naraku?, ¿ahora mandas a Ginta para que controle mis pasos? Me llamó cuando estaba en el restaurante, supongo que él te informó dónde me encontraba con Kagome.

— _No siempre puedo confiar en ti, Koga. A veces crees que te mandas solo y haces estupideces._

—Tenía que comer algo, no me gusta trabajar con el estómago vacío.

— _¿Estás seguro que fue sólo por eso la ida al restaurante?_

—¿Y por qué más va a ser?

Eso me atravesó nuevamente el orgullo y mis ojos volvieron a temblar, ¡infeliz!... y yo tan estúpida creyendo que como a mí, yo le había interesado de verdad y que por eso me invitó a cenar. Me odié por ser tan ingenua.

— _Koga, escucha bien... No tienes permiso de tocar ni un sólo cabello de ella, ¿me oíste? Esa chica es mía, ¡la quiero intacta!_

Pude ver que Koga apretó el puño que no sostenía el celular. Al menos yo ya sabía que Koga no podía tocarme, pero ese tal Naraku dijo que, ¿yo soy suya?, ¿pero qué se cree ese tipo? No obstante, si era el jefe de Koga, seguramente era aún más peligroso...

¿Cómo iba a salir de esto?, estaba más que aterrada. Koga me miró de soslayo y continuó hablando con el sujeto:

—Si ella coopera no habrá problema, además fui muy claro contigo desde un principio; te dije que no a esto. Pero tú insististe y me vi obligado a continuar, ¡pues ahora te lo bancas!

— _¡Joder! No juegues con mi paciencia, Koga. ¡No hagas estupideces!_ —bufó el hombre—. _Escucha, me llegó el mail con la reserva del avión; el domingo partiremos con la chica, asegúrate de que lleve ropa de cambio._

—¡¿Qué?! —grité impactada. Koga me miró, con el entrecejo fruncido. —¡No iré a ningún lado!... ¡Ya es suficiente!, ¡no tengo nada que ofrecerles!, ¡suéltame!, ya déjame en paz, por favor... lloré y grité desesperada.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Koga al oír mis gritos se abalanzó hacia mí, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, tapando mi boca con una mano y atrapando mi nuca con la otra. El celular quedó en el suelo y podíamos oír a Naraku gritar.

— _¡¿No la amordazaste?!... ¡¿Serás imbécil?!_

Koga acercó su rostro al mío y sin destapar mi boca habló enfadado y entredientes:

—Deja de gritar, Kagome, no me obligues a ser rudo contigo —pestañeé con lágrimas— ¡Mierda!... Tendré que cubrir tu boca —negué rápido con la cabeza y la mirada temblorosa.

— _¡Koga, contéstame!... ¡Joder!, que la chica, ¡vive en un departamento! ¡La pueden oír!_ —soltó mi cabeza pero seguía tapando mi boca, con la otra mano tomó el teléfono.

—Naraku, hablamos después.

Aproveché su distracción con el celular, para morder su mano y le dí una patada en los testículos.

—¡Aagh!... ¡Mierda!, ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Kagome?! —dejó caer el teléfono y se retorció de dolor. Yo le dediqué mi mirada cargada de ira, odio y miedo a la vez, ¡cielos!, ¿qué hice?, logré enfadarlo...

— _No... ¡Koga!, ¡no me cortes!, ¡Koga!, ¡quiero a la chica intac...!_ —Koga tomó el teléfono con una mano y con la otra se apretaba su dolorida entrepierna; yo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Maldita sea, Naraku!, ¡tu chica me acaba de morder la mano y me pateó en los huevos!, ¡no me jodas! —Exclamó furioso, además de adolorido, enseguida cortó la llamada.

Sacó el arma otra vez y me apuntó la frente.

—Vuelve a hacer ese tipo de pataletas y no me importará no obedecer a ese idiota —amenazó—. Asentí aterrada— De todos modos, no me volveré a confiar.

Koga sacó de su pequeño bolso de cintura un pañuelo y con él me amordazó. Buscó más cuerda delgada en el mismo y me ató las piernas a la silla.

—Fue a la cocina y metió la mano bajo el grifo, dejando que el agua fría limpiara la herida que le provoqué, buscó en mi congeladora y sacó una bolsa de hielo.

El muy desgraciado se paseaba por mi departamento, abría cajones y usaba mis cosas como si fuera de él. Luego tomó una silla y la puso con el respaldo hacia mí, se sentó a horcajadas y quedamos los dos frente a frente; él con la bolsa de hielo en la mano y yo amordazada, agitada tan solo de miedo y respirando con dificultad.

—Bien, a partir de este momento no habrá más mentiras, Kagome y empezaré explicándote el plan —lo miré atenta para saber qué pasaría conmigo—: El domingo saldremos de madrugada en la moto hasta el aeródromo donde nos esperará Naraku y los demás, ahí abordaremos el avión que tú nos rentaste. —Abrí mis ojos de par en par intentado negarme a través de ellos.

—Sí, Kagome... todo fue planeado —aunque sé que oíste lo del restaurante, y bueno... dije sin mentiras, así que... sí, quise salir contigo —acarició mi mejilla con la parte exterior de sus dedos— Eres muy hermosa, quise conocerte de otra forma, porque sabía lo que vendría, sabía que después me odiarías por esto —asentí, lo odiaba con todo mi ser—, así que sólo disfruté el momento, me encantó verte sonreír. —esbozó una sonrisa torcida y lo odié más, ¿se estaba burlando de mí o qué?

—Sin embargo mi querida Kagome —tomó mi mentón y acercó mi cara a su rostro—, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. —Nuevamente mis ojos estaban por salir de sus cuencas, ¡Dios!, ¿acaso este tipo era un psicópata?

—Sé que vas a la biblioteca cada 15 días y hoy te tocaba ir. Fue por eso que "nos encontramos" —hizo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos y yo achiqué los ojos, eso me molestaba aún más. Porque ahí fue el primer momento en el que yo la muy tonta, le coquetee.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto, preciosa. —Se paró de la silla y caminó nuevamente a la cocina; dejó en el lavaplatos la bolsa de hielo y sacó una manzana de la frutera, la limpió y la masticó, luego de tragar dijo—: Si hay alguien con mucho dinero en esta modesta ciudad, esa eres tú.

Intenté negar aquello pero el maldito pañuelo no me lo permitía y solo salían murmullos extraños que venían de mi ahogada voz.

—Tns, tns, tns... —chasqueó su lengua estirando sus labios como cuando se va a besar a alguien— Dijimos sin mentiras Kag... no intentes ocultarlo... —dijo al ver mi negación con la cabeza—. No sé si eres muy inteligente, o tu familia te pidió discreción, pero sé perfectamente que esto —hizo un círculo con su dedo índice en el aire apuntando alrededor de mi departamento—; no es tu mundo. —Volvió a sentarse a horcajadas en la silla frente a mí y cruzó los brazos apoyándose en el respaldo de ésta, luego clavó sus celestes ojos en los míos— Kagome... yo sé quien eres; sé que tu familia es una de las más importantes dentro del país, sé que tu padre es el dueño de los tres grandes bancos de Japón —mis ojos ya no podían abrirse más— Este departamento modesto, el hecho de que viajes en metro y no tengas un deportivo estacionado afuera; el que no te vistas muy llamativa, excepto por tus curvas, eso no lo puedes disimular, me echó un ojo de cuerpo entero y sonrió. Todo es una máscara. Tú no eres pobre, Kagome, y Naraku lo descubrió... Por eso te quiere. —Negué con la cabeza aún ojiplática— El domingo, te llevará a otra ciudad donde tiene un lugar especial para ti. Si tu familia te quiere sana y salva, tendrán que pagar por recuperarte; de lo contrario Naraku no te dejará con vida.

Mis lágrimas cayeron como grandes cascadas, mojando hasta mi cuello. Toda la vida odié ese mundo de tantos lujos, porque mis padres fueron consumidos por el dinero y la ambición. Siempre quise alejarme de eso, y en cuanto cumplí mi mayoría de edad, me marché a esta modesta ciudad, donde pude ser yo misma y no aparentar elegancia y alcurnia frente a los demás. Aquí mi apellido no era importante, porque aquí solo era Kagome y nada más, aquí siempre había estado en paz hace más de tres años ya que era feliz con mi bajo perfil; hasta ahora.

—Tranquila, si tu familia coopera, todo estará bien. —Lanzó el corazón de la manzana al basurero.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Koga se alertó. No sé si por inercia, pero miré el reloj de pared y eran las 00:25 horas, ¿quién vendría a esta hora a mi departamento?

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a ver por el ojo de la puerta, enseguida caminó hacia mí y me dijo—: Llevo seis meses espiandote, nunca recibes visitas, ¿quién demonios es ese tipo de pelo largo y negro?

Inuyasha, pensé.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par primero porque llevaba seis meses espiándome el muy desgraciado y segundo, porque se suponía que Inuyasha estaba en China, ¿qué hacía aquí y a esta hora? Koga vio la urgencia en mí.

—Ajá... es alguien importante —dijo alzando una ceja y tocando su mentón. No pareció burlarse, más bien pude notar que su mandíbula se tensó y luego continuó—: No puedo quitarte el pañuelo de la boca, no me arriesgaré a que grites —Koga pensó un momento y el timbre volvió a sonar, me miró y me dijo—: Tendré que deshacerme de él, no puedo permitir que regrese, por lo menos de aquí hasta que nos vayamos.

¡Dios!, mis ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas otra vez, ¡¿qué le iba a hacer a Inuyasha?!

Sacó la silla donde él se sentó y se puso frente a mí en cuclillas para estar más a mi altura y me habló tranquilamente:

—Sé que no tienes novio, Kagome, pero podría decirse que huelo que entre ustedes dos, algo hubo —cerré mis ojos y las lágrimas no paraban de caer, pronto sentí que Koga las limpió y me habló con suavidad—: Por favor promete que no harás ruido, hermosa. Sólo lo alejaré, ¿de acuerdo?, debes cooperar para que nadie más se involucre en esto.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué cuando él me hablaba así y me miraba, veía compasión y dulzura en sus ojos?, ¿estaré enferma de idiota? No lo sé, pero Koga en el fondo era dulce conmigo a pesar de todo, no sentía que quisiera hacerme daño. Es como si él no quisiera tenerme secuestrada.

Asentí al entender que no le haría daño a Inuyasha. Enseguida Koga se sacó la camisa deportiva frente a mí y pude ver su increíble abdomen bien marcado y en sus brazos se definían perfectamente cada curva de sus músculos trabajados que resaltaban su piel con un bronceado natural. Aquello me impactó de varios modos, en primer lugar, ¿qué pretendía hacer? y en segundo lugar, verlo así me puso bastante nerviosa, más cuando él se acercó a mis labios y los besó con suavidad. Y yo perdiendo el dominio de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera me moví ¡No aparté mi rostro! ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?, ¿por qué me dejaba besar por él sin protestar?

—¿Es tu ex-novio? —preguntó serio y yo asentí. Sin explicarme yo misma por qué contestaba a sus preguntas de manera tan normal. Koga puso ambas manos en mis rodillas y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Sientes, algo por él aún? —no respondí. La verdad es que para mí Inuyasha era un tema superado, pero no dejaba de sentir cariño por él. No sabía cómo explicar aquello estando amordazada.

—¿Te hizo daño, Kagome? —ni me moví. Pero Koga parecía leer mis pensamientos a través de mis ojos y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí lo hizo —dijo respondiendo a su propia pregunta—. Bastardo —Pude oírlo decir cuando se puso de pie.

¿Bastardo?, ¿acaso él no lo era más?

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Desde mi posición Inuyasha no podía verme, pero yo podía oír todo entre ellos dos. Lo primero que hubo fue un silencio que hasta a mí me incomodó. Pues era obvio que Inuyasha no esperaría encontrar un tipo en mi casa y menos con poca ropa, así que supuse que se estaba recuperando de la impresión.

—¿Qué, no hablas? —oí decir a Koga— Buscas a Kagome, ¿verdad?

—Sí, disculpa... ¿está ella?

—Ella está durmiendo, ¿sabes la hora que es verdad?

—Sólo quería hablar con ella. Quería saber si estaba bien, no la veo hace tiempo y...

—No me interesa —Lo cortó Koga. ¿Vete de aquí y no vuelvas?

—Y tú... ¿Eres su novio?

Pude sentir la molestia de Inuyasha en su voz. Me tensé.

—Es obvio, ¿no?... No me digas que venías a instalarte aquí. Por tus maletas... veo que vienes llegando.

—Creo que volveré mañana para hablar con ella —eludió Inuyasha.

—No estaremos, Kagome y yo tenemos planes, vendrás a perder tu tiempo.

—Sólo necesito que...

—Y yo necesito que no la molestes —dijo Koga cortándolo otra vez, endureciendo su voz.

Yo no sabía si actuaba o realmente se estaba enfadando, pero parecía hasta celoso— ¿Qué parte de "es mi novia" no te quedó claro?

—Entonces supongo que sabes el cariño que ella siente por mí.

—Mff... Que iluso eres, a ella no le interesas, ¿realmente crees que habla cosas lindas de ti? —se hizo un silencio y asumí que Inuyasha no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta— Escucha... pronto Kagome será mi esposa también, así que, hazme un favor y no vuelvas a traer tu trasero por aquí. Sé perfectamente que le hiciste daño, imbécil. Ella es feliz conmigo.

—Eso tendría que decirlo ella, ¿no crees?

—¿Sabes? La clase de tipos como tú, que aparecen patéticamente después de mucho tiempo con maletas en la casa de su ex-novia, con la cual barrieron el piso. Me dan repugnancia. ¿Creíste que kagome no iba a rehacer su vida, y que podías venir a instalarte aquí como si nada?, ¿acaso creíste que ella no podía amar a nadie más? Pues te equivocaste... y ahora vete, es tarde y quiero regresar a la cama con mi mujer.

Koga cerró la puerta y asumí que Inuyasha se fue, pues el timbre no volvió a sonar. Estúpidamente las palabras de Koga me aceleraron el corazón. Y yo comenzaba a odiarme a mí misma porque esas "falsas" palabras provocaran algo en mí.

Regresó frente a mí y volvió a ponerse en cuclillas.

—Es un cretino, Kagome. Espero realmente no sientas algo por ese imbécil —Alcé una ceja intentando transmitir mi mirada de ironía, ¿acaso él no era peor que Inuyasha? Entendió mi expresión y me habló—: Sé que crees que soy peor, pero si tú fueras mi novia, Kagome —Acarició mi rostro despejando el cabello que cubría mis mejillas. Puso ambas manos en el óvalo de mi cara y besó mi mentón— Yo no podría desperdiciarte.

Mi corazón latió con ritmo acelerado, y perdí todas las ganas de llorar. Koga no me daba miedo, sabía que él no quería lastimarme. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no me liberaba?

Necesitaba ir al baño y le hice señas para que me entendiera. Me acompañó hasta adentro, se aseguró que no tuviera por donde escapar, aunque desde un tercer piso era imposible. y ahí dentro me liberó.

Le dí una bofetada con toda mi fuerza; fue mi primera reacción después de todo lo que me había hecho. No sabía por qué rayos, pero más que asustada ahora me sentía dolida y profundamente afectada por su engaño, porque me sedujo para traerme hasta aquí, porque era de cierto modo lindo conmigo y estúpidamente yo me confundía. ¿Qué demonios quería este chico, a parte de cumplir con su "trabajo"?

En seguida después de la bofetada pegó mi espalda a la pared con algo de brusquedad tomándome los brazos y poniéndolos también a la pared sobre mi cabeza quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. podía sentir su fresco aliento en mi boca y eso me estremeció.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Kagome.

—Te lo merecías, por embustero —dije con marcado tono de rabia.

—Yo no quería hacerte esto —dijo con una increíble seguridad en su rostro que casi le creí.

—¿Estás seguro?, entonces ¿no disfrutarás de la recompensa tú también? —cuestioné casi con veneno en mi lengua. Koga mantuvo su semblante serio y no respondió.

—¡Lo sabía!, eres un maldito cret... —me besó. Luché un rato, pero luego de unos segundos me dejé llevar por su cálido beso. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan idiota, mientras besaba a alguien, ¡por dios!, ¡él era el tipo que me tenía encerrada en mi departamento, que me iba a subir a un avión y que iba a pedir dinero por mí, y yo respondía a su beso! Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal en mi cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Koga me dejó dormir en mi cama casi toda la mañana, sólo me ató las manos y me quitó el pañuelo de la boca, la verdad no iba a gritar, si querían tanto el maldito dinero, pues que lo obtuvieran y me dejaran en paz. Ya quería regresar a mi vida normal.

No quise comer, a pesar de que él me llevó una bandeja con un muy buen desayuno que preparó de compras que pidió a domicilio. Volví a dormir y para cuando desperté más tarde con un hambre feroz, lo vi dormido en el sofá de mi habitación. Me acerqué y pude ver su semblante con el ceño muy fruncido. Se veía muy lindo. De verdad sus facciones llamaban mucho mi atención. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos tontos pensamientos repitiendo en mi cabeza que Koga era un cretino y una vez esto acabara él desaparecería de mi vida. Me giré para caminar a la cocina y siento una mano firme que me atrapa el brazo. Me asusté y di un respingo.

—¿A dónde vas?

Arrugué el entrecejo y respondí con arrogancia:

—Es mi casa, puedo ir donde quiera.

—Kagome no juegues conmigo, ¿qué necesitas? —me rendí inmediatamente y entorné mis ojos.

—Tengo hambre...

—Te prepararé algo. —Se puso de pie y besó mi cabeza, ¿por qué hacía eso?, ¿por qué constantemente me besaba? Su tacto me hacía sentir que lo hacía con tanta sinceridad, lo peor es que a mí no me molestaba, ¡Dios! Era tan confuso.

Me sorprendió que me preparara algo tan elaborado y la verdad me fascinó. Realmente el desgraciado cocinaba bien.

Luego le pedí que me dejara darme un baño y le advertí que no se atreviera a espiarme, de lo contrario cuando viera a Naraku, mentiría diciendo que había sido lo peor conmigo y que me había pateado en el suelo. Divertido por mi advertencia el condenado se rió y eso casi me hace soltar una carcajada por lo ridícula que sonó mi amenaza. Pero por suerte pude mantenerme digna y seguir caminando con la frente en alto hacia el baño. Koga ya no me ataba las manos, y a decir verdad irónicamente casi parecíamos novios peleados, a ciertos ratos él me mimaba con sus atenciones y me besaba la mejilla, pues yo ahora había evitado todos sus intentos de besarme la boca y él se divertía insistiendo aunque no me obligaba, pues sabía con claridad que algo provocaba en mí, ¡maldito seductor!

Luego de ducharme y cambiarme en el baño me sentí mejor estando limpia. Salí del baño y él me tomó de la cintura, luego tomó mi cabello entre sus manos.

—Mmm... que rico hueles.

No dije nada, pero eso me erizó la piel. Sin embargo la sensación se fue de inmediato cuando me mostró las cuerdas y me dijo que me volvería a atar y a amordazar; protesté y me enfadé, lo encontré absurdo a esa altura, si yo estaba cooperando para que él tuviera su maldito dinero. Él se excusó diciéndome que necesitaba darse un baño también y no podía dejar que yo escapara, me dio un suave beso en el mentón, rozando mi labio inferior estirado ahora por la mordaza.

Para colmo, el muy pervertido, después de ducharse, salió semidesnudo del baño; una pequeña toalla se envolvía en su cintura y yo casi babié al verlo, tenía un cuerpazo que cuando lo escaneé tragué duro y el muy engreído sonrió. Desvié mi vista y el sinvergüenza se fue a vestir a mi habitación.

Por la tarde arreglamos mi bolso para el viaje, me dejó elegir mi ropa y entre eso hubo hasta risas por mis atuendos, hasta un pantalón le lancé en la cara cuando se burló diciendo que para tener tanto dinero vestía andrajos y yo bufé defendiendo mis gustos sencillos. De pronto recordé nuevamente el verdadero motivo por el cual él estaba ahí. Pensé en que quizá después todo sería terrible, cuando viera a ese tal Naraku. Y el miedo regresaba. Koga se percataba del cambio en mi semblante y se dirigía hacia mí inmediatamente, me tomaba del mentón y me hacía mirarlo hacia arriba.

—Tranquila Kagome, no dejaré que te lastimen. Sólo...

—Sólo debo cooperar, lo sé —dije interrumpiendolo y quitando sus manos de mi rostro. No me dijo nada más. A ratos lo odiaba por haber aparecido en mi vida como un tornado poniendo toda mi tranquila vida solitaria de cabeza, porque lo cierto es que me empezaba a gustar estar al lado de él. Era una grandísima estúpida y yo lo sabía muy bien. Pero fuera de lo obvio de la situación, él no parecía mi secuestrador y yo tontamente me preguntaba si lo hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias, tal vez... No, sacudía mi cabeza intentando abandonar esos pensamientos. Sin embargo, cada vez que él se me acercaba tan delicadamente, el piso temblaba en mis pies. Su presencia era imponente pero a la vez muy cálida. Estaba totalmente confundida con ese hombre.

.

.

Desperté porque Koga me besó la mejilla y un par de gotas de agua cayeron en mi rostro; se había duchado, mientras yo estaba dormida.

—Llegó el día, Kagome. Debes levantarte para que nos vayamos pronto. —susurró en mi oído y lo besó despacio, miró su bonito reloj de pulsera y añadió—: Ya son las 5:00 am. Debemos estar allá a las 6:30 am. ¡Arriba dormilona!

Me quedé inmóvil en la cama y a pesar de que me hizo gracia su última frase, una angustia se apoderó de mi pecho. Luego él me tomó de la mano y me levantó.

—Estarás bien, te lo prometo.

—¡Deja de prometer cosas imposibles! —exclamé molesta, y su semblante se ensombreció, luego yo agregué:— Estar secuestrada no es estar bien, Koga.

—Lo sé... date prisa —dijo mirándome con seriedad y salió de la habitación.

.

El viaje en la moto, lo sentí menos terrible que las dos primeras veces, me sentí más segura esta vez que lo abracé. Tampoco tenía otra opción, así que me hice a la idea.

Cuando llegamos al Aeródromo, había tres personas esperándonos abajo del avión, el viento corría algo fuerte y mi cabello se despeinaba.

—Un tipo de ojos rojizos se me acercó pero Koga se puso en medio de los dos y le dijo:

—Naraku, ella está cooperando, por eso no le cubrí la boca, ya entendió que no le irá bien si hace algo estúpido. Sólo... deja que suba y se siente tranquila.

—Perfecto... —contestó el que ahora yo conocía que era Naraku—. Hazte cargo de ella Ginta.

—No es necesario —se apuró Koga en decir—, me sentaré a su lado para vigilar si intenta hacer algo. Está advertida y hará todo lo que le pidamos para concretar el negocio.

Naraku me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza y expresión asustada.

El de ojos rojizos clavó su vista en Koga por más tiempo de lo normal como intentando buscar algo más en sus palabras. Yo me tensé. Sin embargo, el tipo se dio media vuelta y abordó el avión. Enseguida lo hicimos los demás y Koga que me había atado las manos en cuanto bajamos de la moto, me sostenía del brazo.

El avión despegó y los hombres conversaban entre ellos, yo sólo escuchaba en silencio.

—En cuanto lleguemos —habló el de ojos rojizos—, Ginta hará la llamada al Sr. Higurashi, negociará con él y lo presionaremos con la entrega del dinero; pondremos en peligro la vida de su hija. Sí la ama, tendrá que moverse rápido, no tendré tanta paciencia esta vez. No es el único negocio que me interesa concretar, ¿quedó claro? y todos asintieron. Koga me miró y sentí que intentaba transmitirme tranquilidad. Pero la verdad yo ya estaba nuevamente aterrada.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —me preguntó al sentarse en el asiento junto a mí. Negué con la cabeza y miré hacia la ventana, estaba enfadada nuevamente con él. Por tenerme ahí, tenía el corazón apretado y sentía mucha rabia y desconcierto, pues una parte muy en el fondo de mi corazón creyó que él no me llevaría hasta ese avión, después de haber sido tan tierno y amable conmigo, después de todos esos intentos por besar mis labios, después de acariciarme tantas veces y besar mi rostro, ¿por qué él no se arrepintió? Me sentí la mujer mas tonta del mundo.

—¿Desde cuándo tanta preocupación por los rehenes, Koga? —preguntó Naraku haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera del asiento, con clara molestia en su rostro, Koga obedeció a dicho gesto y Naraku tomó su lugar junto a mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, incluso me arrinconé hacia la ventana para que no me tocara.

—Curioso... —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Esta chica me tiene pavor, pero pareciera que a tí no te teme, ¿verdad? —Giró su rostro para mirar a Koga y éste se mantuvo serio y con la mandíbula notoriamente tensada— No me digas que esta mujer te gusta, Koga —cuestionó el tipo con marcada ironía en sus palabras.

Clavé mis ojos en los de Koga para estudiar su respuesta, pero él desvió la mirada hacia Naraku.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él—. Sentí esa respuesta como otro golpe más al poco orgullo que me quedaba —Es sólo que no ha querido comer, ni beber nada y dijiste que debe estar en buenas condiciones, ¿no?

—Sí, es cierto... traeme una botella de agua, le daremos de beber —ordenó al tal Ginta.

—No quiere —replicó Koga.

—La obligaremos entonces, no puede llegar deshidratada —¡Qué desgraciado!, pensé. Y vi que Koga apretó los puños.

—El tal Ginta venía con una botella de agua y se la dio a Naraku, éste se volteó hacia mí, abrió la tapa de la botella, me quitó la mordaza que quedó enrollada en mi cuello y me ofreció beber. No quise, y negué con mi cabeza sin poder emitir una sola palabra, más bien sentía ganas de vomitar por toda la situación.

—No la obligues, tomará después... dijo Koga con seriedad y endureciendo su voz.

—¡Cállate, Koga y deja de ser tan imprudente! —exclamó Naraku.

—Ten, bebe el agua —me ofreció y yo negué con mi cabeza otra vez. Mi mentón tiritaba de pánico y sólo miré a Koga que me observaba con seriedad. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sin cesar por mi cara, ¿por qué se quedaba ahí parado sin hacer nada?.

—¡Bebe, maldita perra! —me gritó el infeliz y me tomó de los cabellos tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás luchando con meter la botella en mi boca a la fuerza. Me quejé llorando y apretando mis labios por el dolor.

—¡Naraku!

Oí la estruendosa voz de Koga nombrarlo pero tenía mis ojos cerrados por el llanto, enseguida oí un golpe a la vez que sentí que Naraku soltaba mi cabello. Abrí los ojos y observé a Koga furioso tomando a Naraku por la solapa de su camisa gritándole fuera de sí.

—¡No dejaré que vuelvas a tocarla, maldito animal!

La sangre de la boca de Naraku no tardó en asomar por el golpe que Koga le propinó, enseguida le dio otro más que dejó al de ojos rojos inconsciente en el asiento. Ginta se abalanzó por detrás rodeando con su brazo el cuello de Koga, pero éste le dio un codazo hacia atrás que lo hizo doblarse, luego le dio una patada en la cara y lo abatió. El tercer tipo del cual nunca supe su nombre, se iba a acercar a Koga pero éste sacó su arma y lo amenazó.

—No te acerques, maldito infeliz o te vuelo los sesos —dijo Koga agitado por el reciente acontecimiento y me miró de soslayo intentando a la vez no perder de vista el movimiento del hombre al que apuntaba.

—Kagome, ven conmigo —dijo estirando una mano hacia mí y yo toda temblorosa me puse de pie. Pasé con cuidado tratando de no tocar a Naraku que estaba abatido en el asiento continuo y le di la mano a Koga, él me guió hasta dejarme a su espalda.

Él era mi única salvación. Y por primera vez arriba de ese avión sentí algo de alivio. Koga estaba enfrentándose a todos para terminar con el secuestro. Pero aún no me preguntaba a dónde iríamos, ¡si estábamos en un avión!

—Kagome —me habló mientras apuntaba al tipo con el arma—, en mi bolsillo de atrás hay una navaja, sácala e intenta cortar la cuerda de tus manos —Como pude hice lo que me pidió y pude liberarme, también saqué la mordaza envuelta en mi cuello, cuando vio que terminé, me indicó—: Ahora toma el arma y apunta a este imbécil yo lo voy a amarrar.

Koga me miró a los ojos y me dijo que estuviera tranquila y que confiara en él como él en mí, pues me estaba entregando un arma; yo podía matarlos a todos y ya. Pero no era una asesina. Me indicó que si el tipo hacía cualquier movimiento en falso, le disparara sin pensarlo.

¡Dios!, ¿y si le disparaba a Koga?...

Sólo asentí rápido y apunté al hombre. Mis manos temblaban notoriamente. Y yo ya no lloraba, sólo intenté concentrarme en lo que Koga me encargó.

No hablé nada, pero confiaba en él y él confiaba en mí; Koga me estaba ayudando.

Listo el tipo con sus ataduras, el hombre protestaba y gritaba groserías hacia Koga. Le gritaba "traidor" y amenazó que después lo matarían por esto. Koga lo ignoró y ató a los otros dos antes que despertaran, Ginta se había vuelto a mover y Koga le propinó otro golpe que lo durmió otra vez.

—Naraku y Ginta no durarán tanto tiempo dormidos, debemos actuar rápido —me dijo.

Abrió una cajuela en la pared del avión y sacó lo que entendí era una mochila de paracaídas. Comenzó a equiparse. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lo que creía que estaba haciendo... no podía ser verdad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté con marcado tono y expresión de espanto.

—Debemos saltar, Kagome. No puedes quedarte aquí —dijo mientras unía los broches y ajustaba la mochila y un arnés a su cuerpo— Naraku querrá asesinarte y eso no lo permitiré.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —exclamé fuera de mí— ¡Me vas a matar tú primero!, ¡no sé hacer esto, Koga!

—Te diré cómo hacerlo y saltaremos juntos, sólo debes seguir mis instrucciones —Koga no me miraba al estar atento de acomodar el equipo de paracaídas en su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!... Me subí a una maldita moto, pero esto no... ¡no puedo!.

—Kagome, no hay tiempo para discutirlo... —Se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente en los labios. No permitiré que te pase nada, lo prometo. —Negué con los ojos empañados y muerta de miedo.

—No quiero, Koga... por favor, debe haber otro modo —pero él me ignoró, tomó mi mano y practicamente me arrastró hasta la compuerta del avión, mi cuerpo temblaba. Mi respiración era un descontrol, aún no abría la puerta y yo ya quería gritar.

Comenzó a ponerme una especie de arnés en mi cuerpo y lo ajustaba a mi medida rápidamente, los movimientos que ejercía con las correas me sacudían. Yo ya no podía ni llorar del susto.

—Ponme atención Kagome, debes estar atenta a mis instrucciones... —Volví a negar con la cabeza y las lágrimas sólo salían.

—Preciosa... —me atrajo de la cintura hacia él y puso una mano en el óvalo de mi rostro— No sé cómo llegó a pasarme esto contigo, sólo sé que ya no quiero separarme de tí, si tú también lo quieres no lo haré —Asentí con la cabeza y los ojos temblorosos, yo tampoco quería separarme de él— No quiero que te pase nada, ahora no me lo perdonaría. No después de todo lo que te hice. No se si podrás perdonarme, pero no me arrepiento de nada, Kagome. No me arrepiento, si por esto pude conocerte. Ahora, no hay mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas, que desde un principio no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Y cuando comencé a seguirte para investigarte, me fuiste interesando cada vez más, todo de ti me interesaba. Por eso cuando llevaba dos meses siguiéndote, le pedí a Naraku que desistieramos de esto, porque yo no quería hacerte daño. Con esto no quiero justificarme; solo quiero explicarte como fueron las cosas. Algo me atraía de ti, y no de una manera dañina; quería presentarme ante ti de una forma que no fuera secuestrándote, pero Naraku me dijo que pondría a Ginta en mi lugar y no pude aceptarlo; que otro te siguiera o te hiciera daño, no podía permitirlo. Por eso continué, aún así quise involucrarme un poco más y te invité a cenar; por eso te coqueteaba, Kagome, por eso te besaba... Porque sentía que te conocía muy bien y me gustabas, cuando al fin nos presentamos, sentí que algo provoqué yo en ti —Volví a asentir confirmando lo último y él sonrió complacido— Y por eso y a pesar de las circunstancias, me encantó estar contigo estos días y me encantó decirle a ese idiota de tu ex que eres mi novia, porque me encantaría que lo fueras —al fin pude sonreir al oír eso. ¿Era normal que entre todo lo que estaba pasando me sintiera tan feliz con él?

—No sé qué va a pasar ahora conmigo, sólo sé que no volveré a trabajar para ese maldito idiota —dijo apuntando a Naraku y luego tomó mis manos— y también sé... que te quiero, Kagome. Y ahora te voy a sacar de aquí para que vuelvas a tu vida normal. Me encargaré de que así sea —besó mi mano. Y sentí que eso era también una despedida.

Me giró para abrochar las conexiones del arnés, pero me volví hacia él otra vez.

—Koga... —dije, lo miré a los ojos y me abalancé hacia él enrollando mis brazos en su cuello para besarlo con pasión. No quería que me dejara, no quería que esto fuese una despedida; aunque nos conocieramos de un modo turbio. Desde ese momento y más, sólo quería estar con él— Mi departamento es de soltera, pero ya viste que caben dos, ¿verdad? —insinué y Koga sonrió ampliamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Kagome? —dijo acariciando mis labios y luego me abrazó.

Vimos que Naraku empezó a despertar y Koga se alertó, pese a que estaba atado, no podíamos correr riesgos. Rápidamente me dio las instrucciones y yo no sabía si iba a recordar todo.

Volvió el silencio entre los dos y Koga tomó mi mano, clavó su mirada en mí, con sus celestes y almendrados ojos que me transmitían seguridad. Me giró frente a la compuerta y apegó su cuerpo a mi espalda, conectó los ganchos de mi arnés con los de él quedando totalmente unidos y asegurados. Confié en que así fuera. Abrió la compuerta y el viento nos azotó alocando mi pelo, el ruido de la turbina era molesto para el oído. Koga volvió a darme las instrucciones gritando esta vez. Yo ya no lo veía a la cara, sólo veía el vacío a mis pies y sentí que me congelaba de pánico, pero él continuó alentándome desde atrás.

—¡Escucha bien, Kagome!... ¡Vamos a hacer esto juntos!, ¡estarás bien!, ¡sólo debes confiar en mí!... ¡¿Oíste, bien?!

Asentí pero dudosa y con el corazón que casi se me salía saltando antes que yo, intenté retroceder, pero él no me dejó. Tomó mi cintura y me dijo al oído.

—Has sido muy valiente hasta ahora, Kagome, sé que puedes hacer esto, confío en tí, como tú confiaste en mí, no estás sola, yo estaré contigo y te voy a proteger —Asentí ahora sí segura de que así sería, él me iba a proteger, él estaría conmigo, él se arriesgó por mí. Si nos quedabamos en el avión, puede que ambos muriéramos en manos de Naraku. Debía arriesgarme yo también por los dos.

—Vamos Kagome, respira profundo...

Cerré mis ojos y pensé que no sólo estaba escapando de una posible muerte, no sólo estaba liberándome de mi secuestro, sino también me estaba arriesgando a vivir un nuevo amor, uno que empezó como un remolino de viento, un comienzo distorsionado, sí, pues no todos los días un hombre guapo te secuestra y como una idiota tú te enamoras de él. Pero son esos amores que dejan una gran historia. No sabía qué iba a pasar después con nosotros, sólo sabía que pase lo que pase, no me daría por vencida; quería a Koga en mi vida y esa idea no iba a cambiar.

—¿Lista? —preguntó en mi oído y yo asentí.

Contó hasta tres y nos dejamos caer al vacío. Y mientras sentí la adrenalina de la caída libre, pensé:

_... Koga... este es mi salto de fe contigo_ ; _yo también me arriesgaré por ti._

********************************************************************************

**Holaaa... participé en un reto y quise crear algo distinto, pese a que soy fans del inukag, no me cierro a otros ship. Espero les haya gustado este one-Shot.**

**Y mi recompensa son sus comentarios o Kudos.**

**Abrazos**

**_-Phanyzu-_ **


End file.
